


Touch, Scars, Mother, Hide, Confused

by accidentallybroken



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Gen, Random - Freeform, just some random stories, this is random, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:22:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: Sort of just some really short unrelated stories? I hope you enjoy, if you read it.





	

Touch  
“She shook silently, her face turned away from me. I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted her to okay, but obviously she was so far from that. I sat down next to her, and slowly put my arm around her shoulder. She stiffened, then relaxed into me.  
“I don’t deserve a friend like you.” 

 

Scars  
She said she was fine; the scars on her arms screamed otherwise. 

 

Mother  
She was the sort of tired that came from spreading yourself too thin, caring more for others than for yourself. No matter how tired she was though, she always smiled when her boy came home, excitedly telling her about his day. She was never too tired for anyone else. 

 

Hide  
She scrawled the words on a piece of notebook paper and shoved it at me, fleeing the room and covering her face. I slowly unfurled the paper, and read the crabby handwriting on the sheet. Immediately, I smiled and went to the door.  
“You can come back now.” 

 

Confused  
“So what DO you want?” I sighed and shook my head.  
“I don’t even know anymore.”


End file.
